<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me One Day Longer by truthtakestime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187889">Give Me One Day Longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime'>truthtakestime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Stargate SG-1, Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Beards, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Snark, a fix-it of sorts, could be crack, one truly horrible pun, second chance for harry flynn, the Doctor saves everyone, unlikely companions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first words out of Flynn's mouth when he wakes up are cursing. His whole body hurts, and his head feels like Sullivan and Drake have each pumped a dozen solid rounds into it; but when he reaches up his hand comes away free of blood, and a full-body check reveals the same. It's only when he's positive that he isn't injured that he can be bothered about his surroundings.</p><p>(Or, the unlikely rescue of Harry Flynn by a questionable good Samaritan, and what comes next.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Doctor... who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IuvenesCor/gifts">IuvenesCor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Going through my old laptop and age-old WIPs and unposted fic is an acceptable social distancing activity, right? I will probably be posting quite a bit in the following weeks.</p><p>Rambly explanations at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first words out of Flynn's mouth when he wakes up are cursing. “Bloody hell!” His whole body hurts, and his head feels like Sullivan and Drake have each pumped a dozen solid rounds into it; but when he reaches up his hand comes away free of blood, and a full-body check reveals the same. It's only when he's positive that he isn't injured that he can be bothered about his surroundings.</p><p>A mish-mash of bizarre technology meets his eyes, and a few stronger words come to Harry's mind. A female voice cuts him off at the first one, however. “I'll thank you to watch your language; there is a very impressionable child on board and I won't have you corrupting his vocabulary. That's <i>my</i> job.”</p><p>In spite of the warning, Harry repeats his curse and leaps to his feet, looking for the source of the all-too familiar voice. The only woman in sight bears little resemblance to Chloe aside from the color of her hair, but the voice is uncanny. She's leaning casually against a railing, shaking her head at him and grinning.</p><p>Below his feet, a male voice is protesting that he is not a child, thank you <i>very</i> much, and would it be a bother to mention that his guest is awake? Harry just gapes at the black-haired woman and a vague human shape under the semi-transparent flooring beneath his feet.</p><p>“What did I tell you?” Chloe's voice asks from the unfamiliar mouth. “A child.”</p><p>“I am <i>not</i> a child!” A floppy-haired young man who looks to be in his twenties – and is wearing the most ridiculous bow-tie that Harry has <i>ever</i> seen – mounts a flight of stairs to the left. He is grinning brightly, and holds out a hand to shake Harry's. “Harry Flynn, it is a pleasure to finally meet you! You 're meant to be very important in the grand scheme of things you know. But I bet you're wondering how you got here, right? Well, it was a bit of a tricky thing going around the grenade and all that, but we got it sorted. Basically, TARDIS,” he gestures around the bizarre space, “Vala,” he points to the woman, who wiggles her fingers in a cheeky wave, “she's the one who fixed you up before you managed to go and die, and I know what you're thinking, she sounds familiar; but I assure you she's something completely different. The voice is a bit of an anomaly, though...” He pauses for a second, and seems lost in his thoughts; but he gets back on track before Flynn can manage it. “Anyways, sorry. TARDIS, Vala, presto! All healed up and free of Lasarevic. Any questions?”</p><p>“Well, actually –”</p><p>The young man cuts him off. “Yes, of course, we <i>do</i> do this sort of thing for a living! Well, I do, anyways. She just likes to pretend that people hundreds of years older than her are just children.”</p><p>“Several thousand years of memory trumps nine hundred years flat.”</p><p>Harry supposes that he will have time to figure out <i>that</i> confusing statement later; right now he is more interested in what the <i>hell</i> is going on here. And he's really getting unnerved by the woman's voice, but that also is a problem for later. He tries again. “Um, I –”</p><p>“My years are all <i>my</i> own, thank you very much.” The young man sniffs, straightening his truly horrid bow-tie. “Same body trumps –”</p><p>“Oh, but you've had different bodies, haven't you? Your argument is moot.”</p><p>“Don't make me strand you on an Alliance ship!”</p><p>“Who the hell <i>are</i> you people?” Harry demands, rushing to get his words out before either of them can interrupt him again. This is all very, very strange. He wonders if maybe it's his personal hell.</p><p>This theory is practically confirmed when the young man turns to him with the most frighteningly gleeful smile. “I've been waiting to hear that!” he crows. “I'm the Doctor.”</p><p>Flynn frowns, unable to come up with a point of reference for the name. “Doctor… who?” he asks slowly.</p><p>He would not have thought it possible for the Doctor's grin to widen, but it does, and it's even more terrifying. “Exactly,” he replies.</p><p>It is at this point that Harry decides that he must really be quite mad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“She's my wife, alright?” the Doctor huffed, crossing his arms. “I don't like to talk about it. And I'd appreciate it if you'd not be kissing her anymore, Harry!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp my tenses changed. To be fair, I definitely wrote this 4 months after the first one (which was still like 7 years ago) and I think I originally intended them to be separate fics. But this is easier than trying to do summary/tags for a whole series haha so here we are. </p><p>Poor Doctor is a jealous boy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi! Keep your grubby hands off of the blue boringers!”</p><p>“Well I'm bloody sorry that I don't want to <i>crash into the ground</i> just because you think it's more fun to land that way. I'd like to be able to walk out of this stupid blue box, thank you very much.”</p><p>“You take that back! She's very touchy, you know. And she's not stupid, she's <i>sexy</i>; and besides – Vala! Would you stop pushing random buttons? You're going to crash us into the nineteen twenties!”</p><p>“I'm sick of hearing the two of you argue; you're like children! Besides, it's more fun this way.”</p><p>“<i>Vala!</i>”</p><p>It was one of the advantages of traveling by vortex manipulator -- at least the particular one that River owned -- that she had tweaked the settings in such a way that she could hear what was going on where she was headed a few seconds before she actually arrived. It was an interesting feature. It could be a little awkward at times, but for the most part it turned out alright; and this time was particularly amusing. But then, it generally was when she showed up on the TARDIS. She didn't recognize the name Vala, though, or either of the voices.</p><p>Ah, well. If they were still here with the Doctor – they were talking like they'd been there a while – then they were most certainly going to be interesting.</p><p>It took all three of them a minute to notice River, as wrapped up as they were in their backseat steering of the TARDIS. She hung back for a moment to observe them. There was a man, tall and skinny as anything, and his light brown hair was as long and messy as the Doctor's. </p><p><i>Well the two of them make quite a pair, at least.</i> As a matter of fact, the two of them were having an animated argument around the control column.</p><p>Dancing around them, laughing and pushing at buttons whenever the Doctor's back was turned, was a dark haired woman with a brilliant smile.<i>Vala, they called her.</i> River liked her immediately. She had just the right kind of mischief and flair to keep the Doctor from becoming stuck in a rut.</p><p>It was the woman who noticed her first. River saw her eyes get wide, and her smile get just a little bit brighter. And then she continued on her way, with only a wink acknowledging the fact that she'd noticed. She said nothing to the Doctor or their other companion; not that they'd have paid attention to her, anyways, with the way that they were going on. </p><p>Chuckling to herself, River let it go on for a moment more before stepping in between the two of them and dancing her fingers over the controls. She grinned at the two gaping men as the TARDIS stabilized and made a contented whooshing sound.</p><p>“Well, you didn't think that I'd let the two of you keep driving her crazy like that, did you?” she said to their surprised faces. “She'd be angry for weeks at the two of you!”</p><p>“River!” the Doctor sputtered, waving his hands in the air. “That – why did you – you <i>know</i> that I hate the blue boringers!”</p><p>River pecked him quickly on the lips, startling him. “Your friend was starting to look a bit seasick, Sweetie. I thought that I'd rescue the poor boy.” She turned around, and gave the other man a kiss too, just to be fair. “Doctor River Song,” she introduced herself to him, enjoying the look of shock on his face. That was mostly why she'd done it. “But you can just call me River for the sake of convenience. I'm not sure if you've met me before, but I know that I've never met you.” She glanced up at Vala. “I'd kiss you too, but he doesn't like it very much.” She gave a pointed look at the Doctor, who frowned.</p><p>Vala grinned and shrugged. “They are a bit funny about the whole thing, aren't they? What if there's some planet out there where kissing is an acceptable way of greeting your friends?”</p><p>“For your information,” the Doctor interrupted, glaring at Vala, “there <i>is</i> a planet like that somewhere, and there are <i>reasons</i> that we don't visit it! Especially with River!”</p><p>“I don't know, I think it would be fun.”</p><p>“Nobody <i>asked</i> you, Vala.”</p><p>The other man, who had been watching the interactions between the three of them with a mixture of shock, amusement, and resignation, finally cut in. “Um, not to interrupt this truly fascinating conversation… but who in the bloody hell are you?” He looked River up and down.</p><p>She grinned and batted her eyelashes at him. “I already introduced myself, didn't I? But if you must know –”</p><p>“She's my wife, alright?” the Doctor huffed, crossing his arms. “I don't like to talk about it. And I'd appreciate it if you'd not be kissing her anymore, Harry.”</p><p>“Hey, she kissed me!” The man – Harry, apparently – protested. But he was starting to grin, too, and he rubbed at the back of his neck. “And I don't know why you sound so depressed about it, honestly; if I had a girl who kissed like that, I'd be dying to see her again.”</p><p>“Hey!” the Doctor snapped. “What did I just say?”</p><p>River looked around the TARDIS and grinned. “Oh, you all are <i>fun</i>. I think that I'm going to like your new companions, Sweetie!”</p><p>“They're not my companions!” he fumed. “We rescued Harry a few weeks back, and <i>she</i> just won't leave me alone!”</p><p>“You invited me here, remember gorgeous?” Vala leaned back against the console. “Admit it, you like me.”</p><p>“I most certainly do not!”</p><p>“I agree with your wife here, Doctor.” Harry slapped him lightly on the back. “I think this is gonna be fun!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. There Might Be Beards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You want some 'helpful advice'?" Vala made air quotes with her fingers, reminding Harry uncomfortably of Nate. It was exactly the kind of childish gesture that idiot would make. "Shave the dead animal off your face before you frighten someone."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forget precisely WHY this was a thing, but I remember it distinctly: it was a Thing. Maybe I had met someone who looked like Harry Flynn with a beard...?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Holy crows, Flynn, what the <i>hell</i> did you do to your face?" </p><p>Harry frowned at Vala, rubbing his chin protectively. "Like you're one to talk! Didn't you dye your hair blue last week?"</p><p>Vala sniffed. "What of it?"</p><p>"You looked <i>ridiculous</i>."</p><p>"No, I looked <i>gorgeous</i>; you do seem to mix up words like that rather often. Do you have a mental deficiency of some kind?"</p><p>"Vala!"</p><p>The brunette (she'd dyed her hair back, he didn't care what she claimed because it had been absolutely appalling) rolled her eyes at him, looking entirely unrepentant. She settled her hands on her hips. "Have you looked in a mirror yet, love? You look <i>awful</i>. Not like my Daniel would; he's actually rather fetching in whiskers..."</p><p>"Is this that archaeologist you're always blathering on about?" Harry complained. When she bit her lip and tried to look innocent, he threw up his hands. Of course it was. She was insufferable, damn her! A bloody schoolgirl. "This obsession is unhealthy, Vala. And he's <i>honest</i>! Bloody waste of time, if you ask me." </p><p>"I didn't." </p><p>"Well then consider it some helpful advice, free of charge."</p><p>"You want some 'helpful advice'?" Vala made air quotes with her fingers, reminding Harry uncomfortably of Nate. It was exactly the kind of childish gesture that idiot would make. "Shave the dead animal off your face before you frighten someone." </p><p>Harry opened his mouth, a scathing reply on the tip of his tongue, but the Doctor's entrance cut it off. Instead, he could feel himself gaping. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Vala was no better off.</p><p>"Harry, you look fantastic!" the Doctor crowed. "Almost a s good as me! This whole beard thing is actually rather fun, why have I never worn a beard before?" He held up his chin proudly to display the thoroughly remarkable (terrifying) bush of whiskers. "What do you think, Vala? Harry's got the right idea! Perhaps you should try growing whiskers! I like whiskers. Whiskers are cool. Vala, what's wrong? You look rather ill..."</p><p>"I'm calling River," Vala said, shaking her head. "I don't know where I've gone wrong here." </p><p>"Oh, will she be kissing again?" Harry asked hopefully.</p><p>"No!" the Doctor snapped, eyes wide. He looked a little bit like a malnourished, homeless mountain man. Or an escaped convict or something. On Earth, Harry might have been unsettled. "There  will be no kissing, not now not never!" He jabbed a finger in Vala's direction. "That woman is a bad influence on you. You used to be fun!"</p><p>"Hello, River?" Vala was already on the phone -- how <i>her</i> bloody phone worked in flipping <i>space</i> Harry didn't know -- dodging the Doctor and batting his hands away as he chased her around the TARDIS. "Yes, I know that the heist is in a bit of a touchy stage, but I need you to pop over here when you're done; we have a bit of a situation. What ? That's what the vortex manipulator is for, of course. Oh, and bring some more of that blue hair dye along, hey? No, nothing serious, just blackmail. Yep. Uh-huh. All right, see you then, Curly. Kisses!" She turned back to the Doctor and Harry and grinned with triumph. "She'll be here in a minute," she said breezily. "I have the most wonderful feeling that you are both going to regret this whole "let's grow a horrifying beard" nonsense." </p><p>Harry and the Doctor exchanged a look. And while it was a short, short list of people that Harry was scared of, River and Vala together just might have been bumped up somewhere near Chloe and Lazaravic. It was a pretty good guess that the Doctor was thinking the same thing. </p><p>"We're doomed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is all that I currently have, and I've marked it completed for now. But who knows? Maybe somewhere in this mandatory isolation period I will find the writing abilities that have long been lost, and be able to add to it again. There's always a possibility!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently I wrote this all the way back in 2013, and it was obviously for Halle because she is the only reason that I, who have never in my life touched the game, somehow ended up writing fic for Uncharted. She even managed to get me attached to the idea that Harry was not as bad as he is made out to be, and can indeed be redeemed. This, coupled with my long-term headcanon that any time there was an unsatisfactory character death in anything they were really saved by the Doctor, led to this moment. Vala, of course, is here because she is my favorite, because Claudia Black is a voice in Uncharted, and because she can use Goa'uld healing devices, which I needed for the whole "Harry lives" bit.</p><p>Sorry, I talk a lot. This whole social distancing thing has got me a little crazy. But its for the safety of everyone, right?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>